Visual displays based on different display technologies may be used for presenting information to one or more observers. Such information may be in form of an image, a moving image, a video, an animation or texts. Example display devices which may be used to present information include computer monitors, image projectors and electronic paper displays.
Due to various limitations of the display medium, the information is usually presenting in two-dimensions. In some advanced displays that use three-dimensional display technologies, observers may perceive a three-dimensional visual impression by separately observing images of a particular scene or of an object in two suitable viewing angles using both eyes. Special glasses or apparatus are required to create such perception of the three-dimensional vision for the observer. There is a known technique of forming a fog screen by blowing a fog from a linear series of nozzles and use it as the screen for receiving an optical image from a projector. However, such prior art fog screens are two-dimensional, flat screens. The images formed by such screens are two-dimensional and have a uniform depth, which do not provide depth information for the observer.